The present disclosure generally relates to fire resistant mattress assemblies including a removable top panel and methods for manufacturing the fire resistant mattress assemblies.
Mattresses are often manufactured by covering an assembly of coil springs with a combination of a polyurethane form and/or matting, which is then enclosed in a cover ticking or other material. This combination provides a light, durable, and comfortable mattress at a reasonable cost.
Recently, fire prevention efforts have directed some attention to develop new mattress assemblies having a reduced likelihood to combust. To this end, mattress manufacturers have developed a number of different fire resistant mattress assemblies, each of which offers some benefits for reducing the likelihood that the mattress assembly will combust in the presence of a fire and/or heat. However, some mattress designs include removable top panels that are secured to an underlying mattress body by a mechanical fastener such as a plastic or metallic zipper. Despite fire resistant border materials, during a fire, the mechanical fastener can melt and allow the fire to penetrate the interior of the mattress, which may not be fire resistant.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for fire resistant mattress assemblies that include a removable top panel.